Photobooth
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: Ikki x Kazu - For Rilo! Happy birthday, babe: Small confined places and eggnog? Lessee how this turns out. Large amounts of fluff.


**A/N: RILOOOOOO!_ It's your birthday._ The big one-eight, babe! HAPPY BIRTHDAY [[for the umpteenth timeeeee. Sorry we're so annoying....xD]]**

Fffff I'm such a dork. So here you go , a birthday drabble for a friiiiend. Don't worry though guys, EotS is in progress.

**Disclaimer: **These boys [still] do noooot belong to me. Unfortunately. You'd be seeing a lot more of them without their shirts on if they did...ffff naked demonic cult.

**Warning:** Implied underage drinking [they're 15 in this, by the way] and slap-happy boys in possible love.

- Love, Masi

* * *

When I shove you into the tiny little photobooth and pull the curtain shut, tumbling onto your lap and laughing my ass off in the process, I really don't think it'll work. Y'know, that classic old joke where one person points casually to their cheek for the cliché "kiss me!" indication. Not with you, at least. Maybe there was a little something extra in those eggnog lattes that Onigiri got, or maybe there wasn't, but you just snort and laugh at my cheek's open proposal before you move in.

The funny thing is, the other trick worked too. The one where I turn my head just when there's no time left for you to notice and stop yourself.

Bingo, bull's eye, right on the mark. Our noses bump and the kiss is short and quick, but I let out a toothy grin of success after you jolt back in surprise.

"Kazu! I didn't know you swung that way!"

"Come off it!" You words are jumbled and you're grinning, but that adorable smile isn't covering up the red that's tinting your face and ears more and more.

"But Kazu, look!" I reach my hand out of the photobooth, leaning across your legs and stomach pressing against yours, and grab for the little strip of photos – did you pay? Because I sure as hell didn't – before I struggle to get myself back into position, using your shoulder for support. "Look," I repeat, laughing still, slap-happy. "We're so classic."

Your grin gets wider when you see the progression of our faces in the strip. "We look like a stupid couple," you point out with a chuckle and a confusing tone.

I thought you wouldn't like that. "Hey, Kazu."

"Yeah?"

"My birthday's coming up."

"And?" Your eyebrows question me along with your voice in justified suspicion."

"You know stuff. What's the average age for a first kiss?"

"Tch, I don't know. 16 or something." I can tell by your face that you really have no idea; you just choose the age that I'm not.

Maybe you know what I'm getting at.

"And would you call me average?"

A surprised and blatant laugh bursts from your lips before you reply with a blunt "definitely not."

"Then kiss me."

"What? No. You've already been kissed, by like Akito, at least a million times." Your eyebrows furrow in confusion and I put my finger in between them to press them back up again – I don't like your face as much when you scowl, you know that.

"Kazu, you dork, first kisses don't count unless it's consensual on both sides."

"…since when do you know that word?" Your tone sounds genuine and I knock your hat off for it. That'll show you, a hat on the floor. I nearly start laughing at my stupid comeback when I realize that I already am.

"Asshole. Just kiss me." My eyes wander back to yours after a moment of silence, and mine widen to see that you're actually _contemplating _it. Like you actually have a possibility of doing it.

Sure, I'd love it. Maybe I haven't told you yet, but I've been itching for it for ages. But I hadn't thought you'd even _think _about it like you are now.

'Cause, man, I mean, wouldn't you have _told_ me something like that?

Kind of like how I should have told you?

But when you lean towards me in resignation your expression looks exasperated but your eyes don't.

And your lips? Feel as eager as that little bastard Akito's always did. Does it mean you love me?

Possibly.

Does my equally eager response mean that I love you?

Probable.

Does it matter?

Not yet.

* * *

**End note: **/yes darling, the eggnog latte's were from Starbucks before Onigiri got his hands on them. -lovelove- Hope you have a lovely perfect birthday.

We still got first and second though.


End file.
